American Horror Story: Morro
by Eris Raslad
Summary: This is a story about a local haunting. Yes more ghosts and raunch and mayhem but this time the spirit it not so innocent...a Morro X OC story because Hails wants Morro XD. Read if you want, review if you can. Hope you like.
1. Prologue

Harmony

Well...

My name is Harmony Sparrow...

And I guess you could say this is my horror story...

I work in a bar in the more shady part of NinjaGo City, so I get my fair share of creepy old guys and shifty drifters.

I hate my job, but I need it to help pay for my college, if I could get through that I could get out of this hell hole and get a good job doing something worth doing.

This place sucks, but here recently a newcomer has started to frequent the bar.

He always sat on the farthest end, as far from anyone else as he could get, and he never took off his black hooded cloak, so I never saw his face.

He always ordered the same thing.

"Just some brew from the tap."

He never specified what kind so I usually mixed it up, gave him a different kind whenever he asked, and he always paid.

But after his order he would never say another word, just sit there silently, brooding, tracing the lines of condensation on the glass and seeming to wince at what I supposed was the cold of it.

And then he would leave, glass still untouched, not a drop having left the glass save for if one of the drunks knocked it over or took it after his departure.

He seemed to be a bore to the majority of the customers in the bar, but he was strange, and he kept my days working there interesting.

I was going to figure him out.

I would.

Even if it killed me.

So enough of introductions, let's get to the actual story.


	2. Chapter 1

Harmony

"So you want a drink?" I asked with a smirk, leaning over the bar to my friend, Sara Zhelezo, the sweetest person you'll ever meet, probably also the poorest.

She nodded. "Sara...had-"

"Has." Her older brother, Karloff, corrected. He was teaching her English, along with another mysterious fellow she called Ronin who opened a shop near her village. She said he gave her candy a lot and he sounds pedo as all hell but it was damn good shit. She always brought some for me, but the rest was for her family at home.

"Sara has...three dollars...can that get her something?"

Poor baby tried so hard to make money so she could do these things, but she wasn't qualified for any jobs as malnourished as she was.

Karloff did most of the work in the village, and though he appeared to be healthy and well-built, he was in bad shape too, though Eris, another regular, was definitely helping him out with his situation.

It always made me sad when I remembered how they lived...

"I can make you a little something." I told her with a wink, looking to the scruffy brother of hers. "What about you big guy? You hankering for something?"

He shook his head. "Karloff is fine."

"Don't lie to me." I demanded, turning to my station. "Who doesn't like booze?"

"People who don't drink..." He muttered, I practically hearing his sarcasm.

"Well I know you, and you can always go for a little something."

He sighed and I turned back to them with my happy mixing supplies.

Sara liked sweet things, Karloff was more of a sour/savory guy. I made her a vodka sunrise with light vodka since she was so slight, she'd be wasted in a sip if I put the recommended amount in it, and for Karloff he got a spicy Bloody Mary, he could take the liquor though, I loaded him up.

The face he made when he took a big swallow made me laugh.

"What is this!?" He asked, chuckling and taking another drink; smaller now. "Gasoline?"

I grinned. "Close, whiskey."

He grimaced. "Brewed with gasoline. Lovely."

I set the bottle of vodka out in front of him. "Would you rather have that? I'll be racist if you want me to be."

And you know what he does?

He pours some fucking vodka into the Bloody Mary.

Okay?

Booze for his booze.

"Maybe it won't taste so bad now." He said. And then just drank the whole damn thing as if it were a glass of water.

"Still..." He coughed. "Still pretty terrible."

I shook my head. "You scare me sometimes buddy."

He frowned. "Karloff sorry."

"Nah!" I said, waving my hand in defense. "I wasn't being serious, it's just a saying I guess. But have fun passing out later."

Karloff looked down at his tiny sister, who was sipping at the dregs of her cup.

They were ready to leave.

"You guys have a safe trip back." I leaned back close to Sara. "If he feints on the way, just use him for shelter. You'll be fine."

She set down the glass and smiled. "Okay. Sara will. Take care!"

And they walked out together, hand in hand.

They were the sweetest kids I knew.

Even if they weren't kids.

I loved them to death because they always made my day less...bad.

And then the biggest alcoholic I ever knew would come in and ruin everything.

Getting into fights and breaking shit.

I would kick him out shortly after and then retreat to the break room for a nice long period of seething on mass levels.

People make me angry.

They stress me out.

Why did I take this job?

Because I needed the money...

Fuck me...

I left the break room, sighing heavily and straightening my long blonde hair.

I didn't want to go back out, I wanted to go home, but I had an hour left.

I could survive.

"They...they make you sick too don't they...?" A voice asked, familiar and yet strange because I've only heard it say one thing.

I turned my attentions to the end of the bar, staring at the stranger in the hood in awe. "What did you say to me?"

He lifted his head, I catching a glimpse of his green-hazel eyes, dominated by ominous black pupils wide and frightening.

"They make you sick too...don't they? Humans?"

I approached him, slamming my hands on the table.

"What the hell do you thing you're talking about in my bar?" I asked harshly, just praying he'd take off the hood so I could see the look on his face when I punched him for being so rude.

He chuckled. "We would all just be better off dead honey..." He stood, the barstool creaking loudly against the tile floor. He threw a twenty on the counter.

"Keep the change, I won't need it." And he made his way to the door. The said door opened, but he was not even near it when it happened, and in the flash of moonlight that blared in he seemed to waver and then vanish.

That guy...

That guy was not good news.

"We would all just be better off dead..."

His gravely words rasped through my brain and I shuddered at the chill they gave me.

We needed to hire some security...

Was he going to come back?

Was he going to kill us?

I couldn't help but ask myself questions predicting the worst that could happen.

I was terrified.

But I contained myself, hiding my fear.

I had a job to finish.

Then I could go home and worry.


	3. Chapter 2

_A.N. - Sorry it isn't very long Hails. ^^*_

X.X.X

Morro

Damnit...

I should have known better than to draw attention to myself.

But of course I had to open my big mouth.

I was not very old so I was not without faults, but I should have had some common sense.

Humans are untrustworthy.

This was not to insinuate the life of a spirit was not a lonely one, despite there being souls of the dead everywhere in the world I did not associate with them either.

None were worthy enough to earn my association.

My conscious though...it screamed at me, telling me that the lady at the bar was someone I could trust.

She'd single-handedly broken up a fight between two large drunks and kept her resolve the entire time, and she intrigued me for just a moment.

"They make you sick too don't they?"

Damn I am an idiot.

I was thankful for the silence of the dark that I now resided within, it didn't serve to distract me from brooding over my stupidity but at least I didn't have to hear the disgusting noises of the fools at the bar.

I don't know why I continued to go there. Perhaps it amused me to see the humans toil.

In fact I knew that was it.

What else could it be?

I shouldn't worry so much. Worry is for the weak.

Worry is for the living.

It's time for a rest.

I exhaled slowly, relaxing myself steadily, and as I exhaled my presence began to dissipate and fade into the structure of the building.

I could not truly sleep, I did not need it, I never would again, but the simulation of it was as close as I could get.

My existence relaxed as the house settled and my consciousness dissipated into nothing more than white noise.


	4. Chapter 3

Harmony

 _This is stupid._

 _I shouldn't need to do this!_

Why was I so scared?

 _He couldn't be a ghost, ghosts aren't real!_

But my entire being was unconvinced.

I was walking through town, searching and searching for an address I didn't know well, but contained someone I was very close with.

Cole was a pal I made at the bar where I worked, he was one of the few levelheaded people there, and he always talked about ghosts.

I needed his advice.

"Damnit where are you...?" I asked no one, talking angrily to myself as I wandered aimlessly about the city.

"I hope you aren't cursing me..." A teasing voice came from behind me suddenly. I jumped about a mile and flung myself around, throwing a punch as soon as I did.

The black ninja recoiled at my blow, holding one side of his face but laughing at me and pointing.

"Y-y-your face!" He wheezed.

My eyes widened in shock. "Cole!?" I shouted. "Oh my god how long have you been following me!?"

He snickered, dropping his hand so he could properly hold his sides.

"Since I saw you about thirty minutes ago..."

I slapped his arm hard and he only laughed more loudly.

"Okay okay uncle!" He cried, backing away.

"I've been looking for your house forever you jerk! I need your help with something."

He glanced me up and down almost sensually, being a douche. "Oh really? What with?"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Let's talk at your place. There are too many witnesses here."

He sighed. "Fine. But you're no fun!"

X.X.X

Cole made us both some hot chocolate and sat me down on the couch.

"So what are you needing?" He asked with a smirk. "Anything...fun?"

"Ugh! No. I need...I need to talk to you about...ghosts..."

"Hahah!" He exclaimed, clapping loudly." "Finally you're speaking my language? What made you believe?"

"Pfft." I replied, shrugging awkwardly. "Nothing. It just...it's interesting I guess."

He raised a hand, silencing me. "Hey Alice!?" He called. "Someone here to see you babe!"

Silence followed and I gave him a quizzical look.

"You didn't tell me about your babe..."

He grinned. "Sure I have..." He pointed to me, looking so evil right now.

I grimaced. "What? What!?"

And then...

Just as I asked a woman appeared before me.

Pale olive skin and dark hair. She was grinning as well.

"Could you please not yell so loud? I'm right here."

I screamed, possibly the loudest I ever had in my life, scrambling back and trying to climb over the back of the couch. It fell backwards and I just kept fucking going.

The impossible lady laughed loudly, it echoing ominously throughout the house.

"Oh my god Cole, she's great!" She teased, leaning on him for support.

"I know". He replied. "She's here to talk about ghosts."

He gestured to me. "Harmony..." And then to the ghost. "Meet Alice..."

I grit my teeth, narrowing my eyes angrily at the ninja. "Only you would bone a ghost..."

Alice shrugged. "Hey it's the safest sex a guy can have..." She floated over to me, tipping up my chin so our faces were brought close. "Wanna give it a try~?"

Cole came a little closer too, arms crossed and leaning back to get a good view. "Alright, looking good, now give her a kiss!"

And that she did, I almost able to protest before she pressed her ghostly lips to mine.

She was grossly warm and I was thankful the kiss didn't last long.

She tossed her hair when she pulled away.

"So what do you wanna know?" She asked. "I'm an open book."

I stood, still shaking and mildly violated, moving to the fallen couch and placing it back upright before sitting.

"I just wanna know...what they're about..."

"There's a lot to tell." She said. "You want it all at once?"

I sighed, nodding. "Yeah. Hit me."

She sat beside me, slipping an arm around my shoulders. "Okay. Ghosts are the souls of people who have been cursed while alive or who have unfinished business in this world. In my case I was born dead and so my soul is tethered to my twin brother. My unfinished business is to support him and my other unfinished business is to be with Cole."

"Yuck." I commented.

"Anyway we can pass through any solid object but water can really slow us down and even hurt us. So I tend to avoid Cole when he showers because water burns me and it would burn any other ghost, respectively. Deepstone is also harmful as Cole learned the hard way because he got me a necklace and I kicked his ass when it burned me. We can move shit and scare people and basically that's it... Any questions?"

I shook my head. "No. No I think that's good." I stood and rushed to the front door, swinging it open and flinging myself out.

"Thanks!" I shouted back at them.

I knew what to do now.


	5. Chapter 4

Morro

I never actually drunk when I went to the bar but I felt like indulging today.

Consumption was not a necessity for me, just a luxury, a pleasure.

Alcohol was the only thing that truly affected my mental state because it is liquid, basically water that isn't water.

So yes...

I could technically get drunk.

Tonight I sat at the bar in the usual spot, **she** was working. She brought me my beer, and lazily I sipped at it, it filling my "stomach" per say and calming my nerves.

She kept glancing over at me though, and I did wonder why, but I didn't think too much on it, I was in a good mood.

"Hey cutie..." Came a deep, husky voice from beside me. I turned to see a woman standing there now, leaning against the bar with a lewd smile on her face. "Looking for a good time?"

She was attractive, I had not been dead so long that I was blind to it, but not only was she clearly drunk, she was also dressed like a prostitute.

I shook my head, getting a very slight bit dizzy as I did so. "Nah, I'm good, you look like you need some sleep."

She giggled, annoying me greatly. "Yeah maybe I do...can you take me to bed~?"

I sighed heavily, turning to her head on. "Lady...I don't like whores. Go find someone else to rob."

She gave me a disgusted and incredulous look and then stormed away, many of the men in the bar hooting and whistling as the passed them, breasts and backside almost completely exposed for the purpose of selling herself, and I returned back to my previous position and continued to sip my brew.

She was looking at me again.

The bartender.

What was the matter with her?

Did I have something in my teeth? Messy hair?

What was wrong?

I tried to ignore her but I was starting to become uneasy.

I should leave.

My brain was telling me that I needed to leave but I can't. Something is holding me.

I turned in my stool so that my back faced her. I didn't want to see her awkward stares.

I took my drink around with me so I could finish it off before I left, but not even a few minutes later I felt something cold and wet splash all over me, followed by an intensely agonizing burning sensation.

"Ah FUCK!" I cried, spinning around to see her carrying a pitcher, an empty pitcher.

Her eyes were wide, like she was a deer in headlights.

I could see the steam boil around my body, wafting in front of me.

"I-I...I-"

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I screamed, flinging myself over the bar at her and pinning her to the floor. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

She she dropped the mug and it shattered, she whimpering and squealing in terror. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't mean-!"

I raised her up and forced her hard back into the ground, she crying out in pain as I did so.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME YOU STUPID PIG!"

I slammed her down again on the grimy tile, raising a fist so I could ram it down into her face.

She wailed and raised her arms, shielding herself.

I was just about to break some bones when, in the broken glass beneath her, I saw my reflection.

How crazy I looked, eyes wild, hair in a disarray.

Slowly I lowered my arm, anger fading.

What am I doing?

I lifted myself from her, chest heaving with breaths that I didn't need to take.

I tried to say something but I couldn't utter a single word.

Everyone was staring.

Judging me.

My eyes stung.

I couldn't take it.

I leapt over the bar stand and rushed from the place, fleeing back to the only place I could only call home.

There I could cry in silence.

X.X.X

 _A.N. - Morro anger level 10/10. XD_


End file.
